


Krexie shorts

by SilentJellyfish



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Reckless Driving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJellyfish/pseuds/SilentJellyfish
Summary: A possible collection of drabbles, ficlets, and one shot's for the Douxie/Krel ship <3
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Night Drive

_There was nothing out here but the dark of the night rushing forward._

Except this time it wasn’t just the night, it was everything. Nothing. The moments between destinations. 

Douxie had taken Krel on a midnight drive on an empty stretch of highway. The Akiridion had ridden in a car before, but never like _this_ he was sure of it. This was special. He wanted to show Krel something he could never forget. 

They sped along the highway, no one could be seen for miles, it would be perfect. 

The only lights were the stars above them, and the headlights tracing the path before them. The sound of rhythmic rock music blaring from the speaker wasn’t just gracing their ears with it’s tones, but their whole bodies felt the vibrations. 

It took a few test runs but Douxie had managed to time everything out perfectly. The straightest stretch of the road was just before them, and just as the music neared it’s apex Douxie opened the sunroof and turned off the headlights. 

Krel was clearly caught off guard by what was happening, but he trusted the wizard. 

Soon they found themselves sitting atop the speeding car, screaming at the top of their lungs into the wind which carried their voices away. It was the most exhilarating thing Krel had ever done. 

They had only spent a few moments there since the car threatened to lose its course, but it was definitely a moment they would remember for a long time. 

“I think you owe me a ride in a spaceship next,” the raven haired boy said as he flicked back on the headlights and drove them back to civilization.


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons about love, and baking!

“Why can’t we just ask Ricky and Lucy to do this?” A very disgruntled Krel asked Douxie, who was busy measuring out some sugar.

“Because, it's good to do things together to keep our relationship strong!” Douxie poured his carefully measured sugar into a big bowl that he'd already added flour to. Some of the sugar sprinkled out onto the counter as he poured.

Krel leaned against the counter with his 2 upper arms. He figured if cooking was as complicated as it seemed, he would need all 4 arms for it. But so far it seemed really boring. “We are already boyfriends, how much stronger can we get?” He asked drawing shapes into the spilled sugar crystals. 

“Hand me that box of baking soda,” Douxie motioned and Krel complied, then resting his head into one of his hands. “Look, relationships aren't like building something like a wormhole, or conjuring something with magic. They take dedication, they need to be nurtured.” He managed to measure and pour the baking soda without spilling any this time. 

“Why does it sound like you are talking about a plant? And what does this have to do with making cookies?” Krel was audibly frustrated, he watched lazily as Douxie tried to open a bag of chocolate chips with little success.

“Look it's just-- AHH!” The bag of chocolate chips Douxie had been struggling with suddenly popped open, sending some of the chocolate flying. He sighed heavily looking down dejectedly at the bag in his hands, “I just… wanted to try something new with you is all..”

Krel perks up at seeing his lover looking so down. He knew Douxie was prone to negative thoughts about his own self worth, but it wasn't the kind of thing Krel wanted to see. He was trying to do something good for both of them, he supposed he should try to make more of an effort. He picked up a chocolate chip from the counter and brought it close to Douxie’s mouth, grabbing the wizard around the waist and pulling him close. 

“Ok, tell me what I can do to help.”

Douxie looked up at the smiling blue face staring at him. It was a contagious, and he felt himself smiling too as he ate the bit of chocolate out of Krel’s fingers. 

“You want to help? We need some eggs.”


End file.
